The Second Generation
by Dithinus
Summary: REWRITTEN - Jess doesn't know anything about fighting. The extent of her Middle-Earthian knowledge is getting halfway through The Hobbit and listening to her friend talk about it constantly. The world is real, though, and her family is tied into is. She may not know what to do, but she has to learn, because Middle-Earth isn't patient.
1. Author's Note

_**THIS ENTIRE GODDAMN STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN**_

_****_**I found it on my hard drive, reread it, then curled up into a big ball of "Oh God, why?" and started building a time machine to go and punch my past self in the face for even writing it. What in the holy hell was I thinking. Jesusfuck.  
**

**So. To those of you who are new, I'm trying to rewrite this to not be a Mary Sue. Older readers, how did you stand me.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well hello older readers. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm rewriting this entire thing because it was that bad. Hope you enjoy it the second time around.**

**.  
**

My earliest memory is of a movie set. My father would sit me down in his chair and grin at me before going to work. My mother would rush past with her makeup artists and her costumers buzzing around her, but she would always spare a smile for me. There was something magical about the set from my chair. You could create an entire world – you became different people with different pasts, different futures.

And in that moment when I sat in my father's directing chair, with producers and actors running around, I decided that I wanted to be an actress like my mother. Every time I told her, squeaking "I wanna be like you, Mommy!" in my little-kid voice, they'd beam at each other and tell me how proud they were of me. To me, I was going to become a star, and I'd make my family proud. I was going to become Jessica Simmons, the daughter of Justin Simmons and Ellie Knox.

But in my next memory, my mother isn't there.

It's wintertime in my memory. People come past, patting me on the head with murmured apologies. For days, no one would talk to me, then after nine days, he comes back into play with bags under his eyes and tears running down his cheeks. My father doesn't smile anymore. When he does, it's pain-filled and sad. "Your Mama's gone on a long trip." He'd repeat over and over again to me. "And we can't go with her, and she can't come back."

Later, I found out the truth. She'd been kidnapped, beaten and raped until she died. They cut her face into ribbons to the point that they had to use her teeth to identify her. I never said I wanted to be an actress again.

My aunt, Samantha, was the closest thing I had to a mother after Mom died. I looked more like her than my blonde, trophy-wife mother – I had Sam's thick red hair and her smattering of freckles. My father, his friend Max and just about everyone else pointed it out. It was almost like I didn't have my mother's genetics at all. Sam never married – she said that having a husband would mean that we couldn't have as much fun together.

Predictably, she disappeared when I was ten. Not like Mom, where we found her body. She just went to go get some coffee and… disappeared. Into thin air. Just like that.

**.**

**Forgive the angst.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_There is a hall of giants in the Citadel of Minas Tirith. The statues of the kings of old surround the courtyard of the White Tree. Inside the halls, along the walls, there are marble figures of fallen heroes. Boromir, son of Denethor. Beregond, son of Beradin. Théoden King of Rohan. King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. Hundreds of others gave everything in the War of the Ring, their names engraved on the steps to the courtyard and around the White Tree. Countless times, my sisters and I tried to count all of the names, but found it impossible._

_I once asked my father what happened in the War. His eyes became downcast, and he sighed before kneeling in front of me. My father was a wise and noble man, but there he was, squatting in the dirt across a small boy with filth on his nice clothes again. "One day I'll tell you." He said slowly, piecing together his words. "But for today, all you need know is that brave men laid down their lives for the ground we stand on right now."_

_I was still very young when I began to hear tales about my father. They seemed like legends – it seemed impossible that my quiet, humble father had commanded an army of ghosts, or defended a Rohan fortress against thousands of Uruks. I used to ask him about the stories, if he was really a hero._

_He would always smile sadly and say "No, Eldarion. I was no hero. Frodo and Sam, and those men who died – they are the true heroes."_

.

"They're making the _Hobbit_ movie!" Ruby gushed eagerly, her eyes sparking. We both walked from the lunch wagon back to the set where my father and her father were working on a new movie. We were both bundled up in thick coats, since we were on-set in North Dakota until Thanksgiving. "I hear that they've got Martin Freeman as Bilbo, and Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug." She leaned towards me with a sly grin. "Just _think_, Jess. We get to see him wiggling around in a skintight suit pretending to be a dragon in the special features."

I sighed with a tired laugh. "Rubes, I think your fangirl is contagious." I said, pushing her shoulder playfully. "Besides, there's going to be three of them, so Benedict Cumberbatch wiggling in a skintight suit will have to wait." We both laughed before linking arms and chattering away, occasionally sipping our hot chocolate. Ruby and I looked eerily alike – there were only slight differences in our stature and faces, and her eyes were brown, but my eyes were blue. Her father was one of my father's favorite actors to work with, hence why we were on-location together as well as best friends.

I spotted my father a mile away. He was standing on an elevated platform as usual, yelling and motioning wildly with his hands. We passed him by and waved, and he spared a quick grin before yelling at some of the set guys. I waited patiently for him to hop down, and after a few minutes he did, trotting towards us. "Hey, Jessie." He said with a grin, hugging me tightly. My father was a burly man, always found in a plaid flannel shirt, thick dark jeans and heavy construction site workboots. "How's my favorite girl today?"

"Gread, Dad." I grinned and leaned into his hug before letting go. "Rubes and I are going back to the cabin. We got some lunch with Laurie."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. For being in the middle of a snowy mountainside, he had an impressive coat of sweat on his forehead. "Alright," He said, ruffling my hair. "Go on. Remember to read those chapters Mrs. Jimemez told you to look over. Can't have you falling behind in school – HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He bellowed the last part as two techies then produced a spectacular shower of sparks. "Go on home, kiddo, I'll talk to you later. GET DOWN HERE AND AWAY FROM MY SET RIGHT NOW!"

I looped arms with Ruby again, and we giggled as we walked away from my furious father. "So, did you read _The Hobbit?_" Ruby asked me as we headed to the back of the giant set towards our tiny mountain cabin, passing by half-built segments as we did.

"Um…" I hesitated, feeling her intense loom of expectation on me and looking at the sky to avoid it. "I… sort of… no."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jess, it's a _kid's book._ You seriously refuse to read a little kid's book?"

"It's not that I _refuse_ to!" I defended. "I just – can't get through it. It's – just – don't look at me like that!" I grabbed a handful of snow and threw the half-formed snowball at her.

She shrieked before retaliating, the snowball hitting between my eyes and knocking me to my feet. I heard her gasp and run over to me. "Oh my God! Oh my God, Jess! Are you okay-?" She was cut off by another snowball, this one between _her_ eyes. We laughed and rolled away from each other, flinging handfuls of snow as we went.

The snowball fight ended with both of us shivering and wrapped up in heavy blankets, while our fathers' common friend, Max, clicked his tongue like an old grandmother. "You girls don't have the common sense of goats." He said fondly.

"It could be worse." Ruby said.

"We could have gone skinny dipping." I replied without missing a beat.

"In front of the press."

"Or we could have an affair with a man twice our age."

"Then marry and divorce him in forty-five minutes."

"_Then_ go skinny dipping again."

"In front of the press, again."

Max held up his hands and laughed, surrendering before walking out, shaking his head and calling that he had to go help my dad before muttering under his breath about us. Ruby turned to me again as soon as the front door slammed shut. "I'm getting it." She said firmly before standing up.

"What?"

"My copy of the _Hobbit._ The _Lord of the Rings_ and _The Silmarillion_ too. And we're watching the extended versions of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies."

I groaned and leaned back into the soft plush chair as she passed by with a swish of her quilts. "Do we _have_ to?" I whined.

"Yes." Her voice was muffled by the walls. "Because you can't seem to read it, and I want to see the Hobbit movie when it comes out, but I don't want you to see it without having read the books, since we go everywhere together."

"Come on, Rubes. We can afford to be separated just once, can't we?"

"Negative."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll sit outside the theatre and have Marble Stone ice cream waiting when you come out."

"You liar, you'll eat it."

"I swear I won't. Now please?"

She paraded back in with a huge stack of books and movie box sets. "Nope." She said. "I brought the appendices for the movies, too. We're not leaving for a good forty-eight hours. I'll get the popcorn. And I'll make you some of that chocolate fondue stuff you love."

She dropped the stack in my lap before going into the kitchen. I sighed and grabbed the old, battered copy of the _Hobbit._ When we were just little kids, Ruby never went anywhere without it. She pretended to be a Hobbit or whatever those things are in the book. It never clicked with me. Whenever I held it in my hands, it just didn't feel _right._ Like there was something wrong with it. Call me crazy, but I listen to those feelings.

Sighing, I flipped the book open to the part where I'd stopped reading. The main character, Bilbo, had just won the riddle contest with Gollum and figured out that the ring he found was Gollum's lost ring. Reading it, I could tell that this ring was going to be a big deal, but I didn't understand why. As I read on, Bilbo slowly figured it out…

As soon as he slipped on the ring in the story, I felt a yanking feeling on the back of my skull, and felt like I was being pulled in a string of spaghetti. Then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 3

The first things I hear are dull, echoing thuds. I hear crashing and yelling like I'm floating underwater. My eyes hurt. God, they've never hurt so badly. I force them open and stare forward, black and white spots dancing in front of me. I see grass in front of my eyes – old grass with some spurts of green here and there. I'm seeing double, shifting back and forth. I can't hold onto a thought for too long… I hear a long yell…

Then suddenly, everything snapped back into perspective.

I bolted upright and scrabbled backwards, my heart racing. Right in front of me, something out of a movie was unfolding. A small group of men in armor were fighting with _swords_ against twisted, mutated _things_ that shrieked and roared like monsters or something. A horse raced by with a man in armor on its back, cutting down the things as he goes. He rode in front of me without even noticing me, brandishing his sword. "_ELENDIL!_" He roared with what could pass for glee.

One of the things ran past me, only to shriek and fall to its face, a knife stuck in its back – thrown by one of the men. The blood spattered on my face, and I touched it with trembling fingers. It was warm and a kind of dark purple-red color. The thing groaned and twitched for a few moments before it relaxed, its yellow eyes staring forward and an expression of rage twisted into its face.

My stomach turned over, and I turned over and threw up what I had in my stomach as more creatures are killed, leaving me trembling and filth-covered, clenching the grass between my fingers. I crawled away and backed against a tree, shaking with terror with the bile burning my mouth.

I clenched my eyes shut and hugged my knees to my chest, backing against my tree and trying to keep my breathing calm, my hair falling in front of my face like a curtain shielding me from the horror. _It's just a dream._ I thought as the sounds began to wind down, the things being mechanically slaughtered. I willed myself to disappear against the rough bark, to just stop existing. _Just a dream. That's it. You'll wake up back in the cabin with Ruby and Dad and Max and you're just safe back at home and they'll laugh at your nightmare and Ruby will make you watch those stupid movies with her and it's just a dream…_

"Lord Eldarion!" A man suddenly yells in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts. A rough hand gently shakes my shoulder. I look up to see a man crouching in front of me, his bloodstained face staring at me incredulously. His armor has been discarded, revealing an old, worn-out deep blue tunic with a white tree on it.

The man turned over his shoulder to yell. "Lord Eldarion, _quickly!_" His voice made me wince. He turned back to me and helped me to my feet. "Are you hurt, my lady?" He asked me. I just stared at him, too scared to speak. He turned around again. "Aron! Cloak!"

Another man trotted up with a heavy cloak that the first man draped over my shoulders, glancing at me curiously before going back to the man group of men, who were beginning to pile the things together. "Listen to me." He said soothingly. "We're Gondorian soldiers. Whatever they did to you, you're safe now." He lightly took my elbow like in one of those movies and started to guide me out into the open, stepping over bodies as we went. "Can you speak?" I shook my head, not trusting myself to open my mouth with the heavy scent of blood in the air. "Alright. My name is Bergil son of Beregond. You're in the realm of Gondor, and we are her soldiers. You're safe with us."

The man on the horse rode up and dismounted, quickly walking towards us. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair. He didn't look much older than me. Bergil let go of me and bowed. "Lord Eldarion." He said respectfully.

The younger man – Eldarion – looked at me curiously, his brow furrowing for just a moment before he cleared his face and looked me over with concern. "Are you hurt, Lady?" He asked me.

I shook my head and hugged the cloak closer around me. "N-no." I managed to stammer in a hoarse voice.

Eldarion nodded to Bergil. "I am Eldarion of Gondor." He said, slightly bowing his head to me. "These are my men. And you, my lady? What are you called?"

I swallowed, my tongue and throat dry and swollen. "I…" I coughed. "I'm…"

He nodded again, understanding immediately. "It doesn't matter." He said. "We will take you back to Minas Tirith with us. You can rest there for as long as you need to. You've found friends in us." He smiled tightly and patted my shoulder. "Bergil will take care of you for the time being. You don't have to speak to us until you want to." He started to walk away.

"T-thank you." I managed to whisper, my shoulders hunching. He half-smiled again, and was gone.

_Gondor_. Like, J.R.R. Tolkien Gondor? No. It was impossible. That was in a book… it wasn't real… I couldn't be… But the blood on my face was real enough. I stared at the ground as Bergil guided me over to a tree stump away from the gore where I could sit down.

Bergil took a pouch from his side and unstoppered it before offering it to me. "Drink." He said. I stared at it warily. "It's mead. It will help you gain strength again." Slowly, I took it and took a sip. It tasted like honey with a slight alcoholic taste to it. "I must go and help see to the wounded. Drink all you can of that and call if you need help." He stood up and walked towards the group of twelve some-odd men.

I closed my eyes and sighed, clenching the soft skin of the wineskin. How was I here? _Why?_ I didn't know. I didn't know anything. Just that I was scared.

.

The sun was starting to set when the group of men started to move out. From what I heard, the three men that had died were well-liked. Bergil helped me mount a horse and told me to stay close to them.

There were two piles of the dead things – Orcs and Uruks, they were called. The two piles were quite impressive, considering they outnumbered the men at about three-to-one. A lot of grim faces surrounded me. Eldarion mounted his horse, then threw a wineskin of ale over both piles. One of the men handed him a torch. He stared at it for a moment, then lit the first pile and threw the torch on the second pile. Both of them went up in sweet-smelling flames. "We're going home." He called. He then urged his horse forward, and the entire group followed him.

My horse followed without me telling it anything, which was just as good, because I couldn't ride to save my life. I just leaned onto its neck and inhaled the scent of horse, closing my eyes and knotting my hands in the mane. The walking motion was slow and almost soothing. I'd never been so drained in my life… I sighed and let myself drift off to sleep. For riding on a living creature, it was pretty comfortable for sleeping…

**.**

**Pretty short chapter... Future ones will be longer, I promise.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**-RUBY-**

I walked back into the den, balancing two huge bowls of popcorn, a tub of Rocky Road ice cream, chocolate sauce and a liter of Dr. Pepper. "Here we go." I said, arranging the goods on a table and pulling it between our two chairs in front of the television. "Popcorn, ice cream, soda, and pizza on the way. All we need for a successful all-night movie marathon. And, because I'm a good and kind girl, I ordered sausage pizza, because I know you love it. Happy now, Jess?"

I turned around and saw that my best friend's chair was empty. A chill ran down my spine. Something was wrong here.

"… Jess?"

.

**-JESS-**

When I woke up, I was in a small bed.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. The bed was soft and smelled like linen and something vaguely minty. Soft white light filled the bedroom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The small room was in a color scale of whites and greys. Thin white curtains moved slightly with a breeze outside.

I swung my legs out of bed, then looked down to see that my clothes had been replaced with an old, modest white nightgown. My bare feet hit the floor, which was slightly chilly, and I tiptoed to the window. The edge of my skirt brushed against my toes. I pulled back the curtain, and promptly lost my breath.

A huge white city with five levels below me took up my field of vision. The entire city was teeming with people. Beyond the gates, a huge flat plain stretched to a river, then to a dark mountain chain. Another, smaller city was clustered around the faraway river. I backed away from the window, then spotted the door on the right wall of the room. Cautiously, I walked to it, then pushed it open. It led to a white stone hallway with windows that led to a garden outside. Almost like I was dreaming, I walked from my room to the garden. Green plants lined a small white walkway, with tall, thin trees and a tiny brook running through it. The minty smell was in the air here, and I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes and sighing.

I followed the walkway until I came to a wall that went up to another level. I walked along the massive wall until I reached an open garden that seemed to be the center of the entire thing. On the wall was a mural of a battle. The Orcs and Uruks were fighting against men in the Gondorian armor, and two other kinds of armor. In the middle was a man fighting against what looked like a giant Orc, and further to the right was a mountain, where two tiny men were climbing with dogged expressions. The one in front had his eyes fixed ahead, and something clenched in his hand.

In the middle of the small plaza was a tree sapling. It was barely taller than my waist, and small white flowers were blooming on its branches. It looked… sad, almost. Tired.

"That's the sapling of the White Tree of Gondor."

I jumped and spun around to see Eldarion standing where I'd come from. His hands were clasped behind him, and his eyes were fixed on the mural. He wasn't in his armor – now he was in a soft-looking velvet tunic with the white tree emblem and casual-looking pants. With shock, I saw that his ears were slightly _pointed._ That's just not normal.

"It's very important to us." He continued. "The White Tree is a symbol of kings. They tell me that a seed was dropped for the first time when I was born." He laughed quietly and looked at his feet. "Can you imagine that?" I shook my head and hugged myself. He smiled with a hint of amusement. "Can you still not speak, my lady?"

I cleared my throat. "I think I can." I said, then rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. I-I can. Thank you again… for… helping me."

He shook his head. "It was no trouble." He looked back at the mural, and I looked with him.

"What is this mural of?" I asked.

He turned with a surprised expression. "You don't know of the Battle of the Morannon?" I shook my head, and he shrugged. "Not unheard of, I suppose. Surely you know of the Ring of Power?"

_Ring of Power._ That was one of the terms that Ruby threw around all the time. I nodded. "I think so." I said.

He looked a bit more disconcerted, but continued. "In the Battle of the Morannon, Aragorn the son of Arathorn, along with Éomer Eadig of Rohan and Gandalf the White Wizard, rode to battle against the might of Mordor so that the Ring-bearer might have a chance to destroy the Ring." He nodded to the two men on the mountainside. "They won the battle, but at a very dear cost."

Silence hung between us. I stared at the mural, at the sapling, then back at the mural. "I've never gotten your name." He said.

I wet my lips. "My name is Jessica." I said, then laughed shortly. "Jess."

"_Jess._" It sounded almost like he was tasting the word. "An odd name."

"Where I come from, Eldarion is an even stranger name."

He laughed. "Fair enough." He said. Another long silence. "King Aragorn wishes to speak with you as soon as you are able." He said slowly.

I nodded, my heart starting to race. "I'll go as soon as I get ready."

He nodded. "I'll show you back to your room." He offered me his elbow, and I hesitated before accepting. "The King will seem stern and disapproving. That is not how he is. He means well, but he is concerned. He hopes that talking to you might help him put an end to this constant slaughter of our men."

I nodded. "Sounds familiar." I laughed again. "My father is the type of man who would rather yell than talk to anyone. Likes to feel important or powerful. But underneath, he's just a big softie."

He smiled slightly. "I would hope that your mother is more pleasant to be around." He said.

I paused. "My mother was killed when I was six years old." I said. "Twelve years ago."

He fixed his gaze forward. "I apologize." He said awkwardly after a moment.

I shrugged. "I never really knew her." I said. "So it's fine." He didn't seem to believe me. "It's alright. Really."

A few more minutes of idle small talk, and I was back in front of my room. He let go of my elbow. "I will send one of the Healers to help you dress." He bowed his head to me slightly. "Until we meet again, Lady Jessica."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Eldarion." I said. I turned to go inside.

"Jess?"

There it was again – where it sounded like he was tasting my name. "Yes?" I asked.

He seemed to be arguing with himself inwardly. "Would you, by any chance, have an aunt named Samantha?"

I stared blankly, my mind reeling with questions. "Yeah." I said, gripping the door. "How did you…?"

He shook his head, but his face seemed changed. "Just curiosity." He said. And then he was gone.

.

Ten minutes later, a woman knocked on my door and opened it, coming in on her own. She had dark brown hair laced with shots of grey-white tied back and a tired looking face as she smiled at me. "Wonderful to see you awake." She said warmly, bustling into the room. "You were a dreadful mess when you were brought in, all covered with blood and those strange clothes." She shook her head and clucked her tongue.

She made up my bed and laid out a plain dark-blue dress on it, along with some slippers before turning to me. "I was told to make you presentable." She said, then motioned for me to come towards her. "Come on, dear, I won't bite."

Deciding I had nothing to lose, I nodded and walked towards her. As the woman worked on me, she started to chatter up a storm. She told me her name was Maerwen, and that she worked as a Healer. She was also the woman who'd taken care of me when Eldarion and his men had brought me in, apparently. I felt myself relaxing around the motherly woman, grinning and laughing like old friends. Soon, I was standing in front of a mirror as Maerwen fussed around with my hair. "Here you go." She said finally, placing a flower pin in my hair. "Fit for a meeting with the King."

I smiled and played with my skirt. The dress felt… _wrong,_ somehow. "Thank you." I said. "Um… I'm sorry to bother you anymore, but… what should I do?"

She smiled again and turned me around, messing with the wispy strands of hair hanging in front of my face. "When talking to a king, one must be very respectful and reverent. King Elessar is loved by many in his kingdom. He will want to know the answers to some questions, which you must answer completely truthfully. You are a delightful young girl, so you should have nothing to be afraid of."

I nodded, and we both looked up as the door opened. A grin spread on my face. "Bergil." I said nervously.

The man in the doorway smiled gently and bowed his head. "It's good to see you feeling well, my Lady." He said. "Lord Eldarion has sent me to bring you."

I nodded and bit my lip. Maerwen gave me another warm smile that was better than a cup of hot chocolate on a rainy day and patted my cheek. "You'll be fine." She assured me before gesturing for me to follow Bergil, who nodded. I smiled tightly at Maerwen and earned a hug before being sent on my way.

"You were quite exhausted last night." Bergil informed me. "We did not know what you'd suffered, so we thought it best to take you to the Houses of Healing to be safe. I'm quite pleased that you're well, though."

At that moment, a little girl came streaking past, screaming as a little boy chased her. She latched herself around Bergil's waist. "Papa!" She wailed. "Papa, Afuel has a snake and he says he'll make it bite me!"

Bergil's stern gaze turned to the little boy, who held the hand with a garden snake behind his back and tried to hold an innocent face. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, remembering all the times I'd been in his shoes. "Afuel." Bergil said severely, and the little boy's mischief wilted. "What have I told you about chasing your sister with snakes?"

"Not to do it." Afuel muttered, looking at his shoes before looking up with wide eyes. "But Papa, she said-!"

"There is no excuse. You know how terrified she is of them." He picked up the little girl, then sighed and ruffled the boy's hair and giving me an apologetic look. "I apologize." He said. "These are my children, Afuel and Kayla."

I smiled. "I'm Jessica." I said.

Bergil kissed Kayla's forehead. "Lady Jessica and I must go and speak to King Elessar, so why don't you go and ask Ioreth if she has any sweets left?"

Her eyes widened. "Really, Papa?"

"Really. Go on!" He laughed and set her down. She hit the ground running, sprinting after the long-gone Afuel. "I apologize again. They've been quite unruly as of late."

I shook my head. "It's no problem."

A bit more walking and small talk later, and I was walking towards a massive hall and a huge version of the sapling I'd seen. I gulped and gripped Bergil's elbow nervously. We silently went to the doors, which two guards opened for us, and then we were inside the white and grey hall.

Marble statues lined the path towards the end of the hall, and when I looked down I realized that names were carved onto the stones. I kept my eyes on the names until we came to a halt. Bergil let go of me and stepped back. My palms began to sweat. I didn't belong here. They'd find out that I wasn't really from there, then – then – I didn't know. But whatever was going to happen, it was about to.

"Lady Jessica, King Aragorn the Elessar, his wife Lady Arwen and their son, Lord Eldarion."

My eyes snapped up with surprise. A regal-looking man was sitting in a throne with an equally beautiful woman by his side. And next to them was a slightly uncomfortable-looking Eldarion.

… Just _peachy_.


	6. Chapter 5

The man sitting in the throne examined me quickly, then looked down at his hands, where he was looking at something. I suddenly realized that it was what had been in my pockets – my cell phone, iPod, wallet with money and photos and a housekey. Next to him was also my bookbag, which was surprising, since it hadn't been on my person when I'd… been transported, I guess?

"I once had a friend, long ago." The man said, grabbing my attention. "She had things a lot like these with her when I met her." He glanced up at me again and remained silent, continuing to examine me.

I couldn't read his expression if I tried. All of the reassurances that I'd gotten saying that he was really a kind man withered away. His scrutiny made me shrink until I was just a little kid, like Afuel, who was in a world of trouble with no way out of it. _It's okay, Jess._ I assured myself. _It's gonna be fine. All you have to do is answer the questions like Maerwen said, and you're golden. But I don't know a thing about this place. And I can't lie to save my life._

_God, I am so screwed._

"My friend said that she came from a world of these things." The man – Aragorn, I guess – finally continued, holding up my cell phone for emphasis. "Where people could instantly talk to each other over thousands of leagues, where men could go and find out what the stars are made of, where everything we know here has passed into ancient history." He paused and looked at his hands again. "My son says that your name is Jessica?"

I cleared my throat and wet my lips, keeping my eyes fixed on the steps. "Y-yes sir." I managed.

"He also tells me that you had an aunt named Samantha?"

I glanced up at Eldarion. At this point he seemed fascinated with his toes. "Yes, sir." I repeated.

Aragorn sighed and glanced at his wife. She nodded, and he turned to me. I still couldn't read his expression if I tried. "Your aunt disappeared when you were ten years old." He said. I felt a chill creep between my shoulders. "When it happened, your father was away at work, and she was watching you for the night. She was reading you a story and left for just a moment, and you never saw her again." He stood up as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as well. "She was of medium height. Her hair was shoulder length when she disappeared, though she wanted to grow it longer."

I took a step back, every bone in my body shaking with terror and confusion. My voice was trembling as I clenched my hands. Good God, what was happening? "I don't know you, but-."

"She was stubborn and bull-headed to the point of being idiotic, but was the most loyal woman I've seen. She loved her family more than anything, and put her friends before her well-being. She constantly talked about her niece, Jessica. She never married and never had children, but dedicated every living moment to raising her niece."

I backed into something – Bergil. "My Lord-." He started to say as he grabbed my elbow.

"Her name was Samantha Ruth Simmons." He blinked and paused for another moment. "And she was one of my closest friends at the time of her death."

.

"There, there, dear." Maerwen crooned, stroking my back as my shoulders shook with tears. She'd said nothing but that for the past hour, to the point where I just didn't want to hear it anymore. I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. It was nighttime now, with more stars in the sky than I'd ever seen in my life. Maerwen and I were sitting on the edge of my bed as I cried.

Samantha… was… _dead_. The thought made me choke on sobs again. It was better thinking that she was missing. "I used to make up stories." I whispered. "I used to tell myself that maybe she hit her head and was wandering around, not remembering me, or maybe she did and was trying to come back, and I'd come home one day and she'd be waiting for me with a hug, telling me what an adventure she had, but that she was glad to be home with me, and that she was sorry for just leaving." I sniffled and dragged my arm across my nose. "Now she's dead."

She didn't say anything, just continued to stroke my back. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "I want to go home." I whimpered.

"Now, listen here." She said. "I don't have anything to do with this magic business, and the idea that someone or something would do this to your family is unspeakable – but one thing I do know is that there's always a reason." She draped her arm over my shoulders. "As mortal Men, we might never know it. You could go so far as to say that the Eru has set a fate for you. But you," She held my face in her hands and smiled. "You are going to play a role in our futures, Jessica. I can feel it down in my bones."

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. "I didn't want to come here." I said. "I don't know anything about this world. I don't know how to fight, how to act, how to dress, how to speak, I don't know _anything._"

She chuckled. "Well then, I'd say that it was time to start learning."

.

**-RUBY-**

"Why are you asking me these questions?!" I screamed at the officer in front of me as red and blue lights flashed all around us. Tears were running down my face as I clenched my fists. "You think I'd kill my best friend?! Are you _crazy?!_"

"Ma'am, we need to-."

"No!" I slid down the wall and hid my face in my knees. "My best friend is gone without a trace, and the world thinks that I killed her."

The guy sighed and knelt in front of me. "Ma'am, you aren't officially a suspect." He said. "We just need to know how she disappeared, and if you had anything to do with it, it would be best to tell us now."

"I told you. I go into the kitchen to order some pizza and get some snacks, and when I come back she's gone without a trace."

"Are you sure that she didn't just leave for awhile? Maybe went for a walk?"

"I'm positive. The front door was next to me the whole time. I would have seen her if she left the house." I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth, clenching my eyes shut to try and keep the tears from leaking down my face. This couldn't be happening. Not to Jessie, not to my best friend, not to my _sister…_

I heard the cops leave, and Max and my dad helped me to my feet and guided me inside. I glared at the forensics team taking pictures of Jess' chair, like my best friend was already dead. As I was rushed past, I saw Mr. Simmons sitting on the edge of the porch. He looked… broken. For the first time, I was watching him sob uncontrollably. He turned around as I walked past – his eyes were bloodshot and… dead. It was like looking in a dead person's eyes. This was just unfair. No one could deserve this.

.

**-JESS-**

"Jessie!"

I turned around, then grinned as Kayla launched herself into my arms. "Hey, sweetie!" I laughed, spinning around. "Where's Afuel and your papa?"

"Papa and Afuel are at the stables. Jessie, can we go to the market, please?" Her wide grey eyes stared up at me pleadingly.

I sighed and smiled. "Alright." I said, and she cheered in delight. "You go let your Papa know, and I'll tell Maerwen."

Kayla raced off, squealing with glee the entire time. I'd been in Gondor for about two weeks now. Two weeks for me to learn how to act, how to speak, and how to dress. I was even picking up on some Elvish, which most Gondorians apparently knew. After my little hearing with Elessar, I was told that I could stay with whomever I chose, or they'd find someplace for me. Maerwen, being the sweet and amazing woman she is, immediately told me that she'd sooner kiss an Orc than have me live with some stranger. So at the end of the day, I was not only living with her, but had become kind of her unofficial apprentice in Healing. Bergil and his kids saw me often enough for them to start calling me Jessie and for Bergil to drop the 'Lady' when he addressed me; we'd actually become pretty good friends, which surprised me.

"Lady Jessica?"

I turned around and blinked with surprise. "Eldarion." I said, then remembered what Maerwen taught me and hurriedly curtseyed. "Um, what a surprise."

He half-smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "I trust that all is well with you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Um, I mean yes. My Lord."

He shook his head. "Please. No need for that."

"Then there's no need to call me Lady. Even a plain old Jess would be fine."

He chuckled and shook head. "Alright then… Jess." He cleared his throat. "Um, I apologize for my absence. I assume that Bergil made well on my ordered to aid you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You ordered him to look after me?" I asked. "That's… nice. Thank you." An awkward moment of silence passed. "So you father is King Elessar?"

He nodded. "I apologize again for not telling you sooner. I felt it was unfit and might overwhelm you. If there is any way that-."

"Why was my aunt important?" I blurted out, mentally cursing at his surprised look. "I-I mean, Elessar was talking about her. I know that he knew her, and she must have made some kind of impact or else you wouldn't have asked me about her, but I don't know what and I was… y'know… just… wondering."

He smiled a bit wryly. "I was wondering when you'd ask that." He said. "That would best be a question for my father, as he can tell you better than I. But I do know that-."

He was cut off by Kayla scampering up. "Papa says I can go and gave you this!" She chirped, giving me a bag filled with coins before she noticed Eldarion and curtseying. "Lord Eldarion. C'mon, Jessie, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and tugged at it towards the exit.

"I'm taking Kayla to the market." I explained to Eldarion.

"Is Bergil accompanying you?"

I shook my head. "He's at the stables with his son."

He laughed shortly. "I shall accompany you both, then." He said. I raised my eyebrows again with surprise. This was… unexpected. "It's only proper for a young woman to be escorted." He offered his elbow to Kayla with a smile. "If you will, milady."

I laughed as Kayla looped her arm through Eldarion's and held my hand, looking like she was fighting between acting regal and gushing over the fact that the Prince of Gondor was escorting her to the market.

Come to think of it, that is a bit of an odd situation.

.

"Jessie, Jessie!" Kayla tugged my hand towards a stand. "Look at this!" She picked up a wooden sword and started stabbing at an invisible enemy. I laughed and crossed my arms, then jumped back as she slashed at my knees with a cry of "For Gondor!"

I stumbled back into Eldarion, who instinctively took my elbow before stepping back. "Sorry." He said with a sheepish half-smile before he grabbed another sword and caught hers mid-swing. Kayla grinned before the two engaged in an all-out battle right in the middle of the stall.

"Careful!" I warned with another laugh. "You break it, you buy it."

"My lady Jess, I assure you that I not only have the finances to purchase a couple of toys," He placed a hand behind his back as Kayla lunged at him. "But it would be an honor to buy a sword for such an adept warrior!" Kayla's face glowed with pride before she renewed her attack.

Here I was. Standing in the middle of a busy Gondorian market while the kid I'm babysitting and Eldarion have it out with toy swords in front of me. It was almost… peaceful. The thought suddenly hit me like a train; I was happy here. I felt like I was meant to be here, like it was a place I was going to live forever. I was getting used to here to the point that I wasn't even trying to get back home. Good God, what was Dad doing? Or Ruby, or Max, or…?

I grabbed the rail of the toy stand and closed my eyes. _This isn't home_. I told myself fervently. _I'm not staying here. I'm finding my way home, or-._

A low rumble grabbed my attention. Everyone around me fell silent as another rumble shook the ground. Another. Eldarion stood up straight. Another. Some horses nickered nervously. Another. A pot crashed to the ground. "Jessie…" Kayla whispered. "What is…?"

An ungodly shriek filled the air, and _something_ soared overhead. Screams ripped through the crowd as more things flew, until four of them had passed. "Kayla!" I bent and picked up the little girl, grabbed Eldarion's sleeve, and ran. A blur of crashing and screaming and crying and those God-awful screeches surrounded me as Eldarion grabbed my wrist and all but dragged us under cover towards the Second Gate.

As the things circled back around, he pushed us into an alcove and pushed my head down. "Stay down and stay here!" He shouted before drawing his real sword and disappearing into the crowd. I wrapped my arms around Kayla and held her, clenching my eyes shut as she knotted her hands in my dress. A statue crashed to the ground right next to us, sending fragments and dust in every direction.

Slowly, the whooshes of air stopped, and there was one final faraway screech before everything went back to silence. I looked up and out; statues that had stood on the wall had been knocked down, crushing some of the stalls. I took Kayla's hand and cautiously walked out, looking around at the chaos. Kayla clung to my skirts and hugged my waist. I turned around as I heard Eldarion shout my name and saw him jogging up, covered in dust. "My father is calling us to the Citadel." He said.

"What about Kayla?" I asked, stroking the little girl's hair to calm her down.

"Bergil will be there. We have to hurry." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him, weaving through the toppled stalls. Meanwhile, I was having a delayed heart attack.

.

**I had a lot of trouble writing the scene with Aragorn and felt like I failed horribly. *headdesk***


End file.
